


Man In Grey

by Escrevenopau



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Canon Divergence, F/M, FIx It, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shameless Smut, Smut, Well Sort of..., William is a good guy, if I bother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escrevenopau/pseuds/Escrevenopau
Summary: Have you ever thought slight changes in your decisions changes the outcome of everything that went wrong in your life well that is the case for poor old Billy.In a time of darkness, heroes rise and foes fall judgment day is coming after all.





	1. A new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Let's go I am back and rolling with a new fanfic and don't worry I am still working on my others so check those out any way I am looking for betas to help me out so anyone offering would be appreciated without further or do Welcome to the maze

**AN: All content belongs to HBO entertainment. Please don’t sue me :(**

I am going to tell you a story as in most stories there are always heroes and villains but the reality is nobody is truly good or evil but grey; This story is all about the man in grey.

William was looking out of his nearby window as he was thinking of home and of his now dead mother “ would she be proud of him?” or “would she think of him as a monster due to all pain he has caused to others and will continue on hurting all because he wanted to be someone worthwile in life ?” when all of a sudden his asshole of a friend named Logan suddenly broke him from his trance whilst the train announcer informed them of their soon arrival to _Westworld;_ Westworld is manmade island located somewhere in the middle of the China Sea it’s a park where people can fuck and kill whomever they please for the right price

 _An expensive one at that,_ thought William trying to his best to ignore his dick of a soon to be “brother-in-law” who was checking out the host that had just attend them with drinks

“Where we’re going she’s a two,” said Logan with a cup of whiskey in hand

“You are being an asshole,” Willaim stating the obvious

“No, I am being myself, which was the whole point of this trip, ” Logan said as he got up from where he was sitting and walked towards the vacated seat nearby William before continuing “Unless this uptight prick is who you really are, in which case, feel free to be someone else”.

 _Who was he really? ,_ thought William apprehensively as he remembered his mother telling him always to do what is right even though he constantly avoided that piece of advice since becoming a businessman and started working for Logan’s father.

“Fuck you,” William opted to say not wanting to give Logan the satisfaction that his words had affected him so

“Hey, that’s the spirit,” Logan replied smirking as it took everything in William’s willpower to not sigh defeatedly

 _Why always me?_ thought William as the pair were preparing to abandon the train and begin a new adventure in an unknown world

“What did I tell you?” Logan asked none in particular pointing at the huge gathering of the hosts outside of the subway

“Have fun and stay safe” Logan completed walking like a horny teenager who just hit puberty and found out the intimacies of sex whilst trying but ultimately failing to convince William to join in on the “fun”

“Give me a break”, William replied slightly annoyed with Logan as they both knew that “Billy” wouldn’t cheat on Juliet even if it was with a machine, Juliet was Logan’s sister and William’s fiancee before she killed herself in a bath a few years back.

“What?”  Logan questioned leaning backward genuinely surprised by William’s refusal and continued “It’s not like my sister didn’t ride her share of cowboys when she was here”

Surprisingly the confession that Juliet had an affair didn’t really hurt William like it should have he had always been infatuated with Logan’s sister but he never truly loved her and only proposed due to Logan’s dad demanding it.

 _“If you are capable of fucking her then you are also capable of marrying her and taking responsibility for your actions”_ , William would forever remember James’s threat

William didn’t dwell too long in his memory as a beautiful blond haired woman came towards him

“You must be William. Welcome to Westworld”  the beautiful blond said with a kind smile

“Thanks” replied William with a respectable nod

“Given it’s your first visit, I have a few personal questions,” she said

“Alright so long as you don’t ask my blood type”, William jested

She chuckled slightly before asking if he had any mental problems or heart conditions.

 _The only problem I have is coming here in the first place,_ William thought bitterly as he wanted to continue his work for humans to achieve immortality and literally be gods on earth instead of playing some amusement game.

***

William was in the hall he had finished choosing the old western style clothing he had told the blond host to wait outside for him as he was in a bit of hurry and didn’t want to keep Logan waiting too long at least that what he told her in truth he only really wanted to see what Westworld truly was and to see if it lived up to the hype his co-workers gave.

As he saw the blond figure near the end of the hall Billy gave a polite smile

“Hello cowboy”, she said

“There is one final touch, which would you prefer?” pointing towards the vast number of cowboy southern hats. On side of the hanger there were white hats and on the other it possed black ones.

In the end, William only had one choice in mind:

“Do you have grey?”, he said smiling genuinely for the first time in years

 **AN:** This my first attempt at a fanfic on Westworld and I decided to make one because god I love William’s character ark anyways I hope you enjoyed and hopefully there aren’t to many spelling error’s

Alejandro;


	2. One way trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William see's Westworld for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone, I hope you enjoy this latest chapter and I wanted to announce in this story there will be some major changes from canon but I won't spoil it yet  
> Here goes nothing

**AN: Disclaimer lost at the Valley Beyond. Avenge me, Dolores, avenge me…**

William had just come through a door that leads him to a safe place?  As he looked at what seemed to be some sort of ancient ballroom designed to keep the guests engaged with historically accurate **“** parties”.Well if parties were actually a thing back in the 17th century.

The room was dark with little to no lighting making it difficult fo[r](https://sofifa.com/player/227535) William or anyone for that matter to recognize their surroundings but he managed despite the struggle to see that the walls of this place were made of oak giving it a menacing so[r](https://sofifa.com/player/227535)t of look o[r](https://sofifa.com/player/227535) maybe it was just William himself only God knew how dangerous he could be at times; at the center, there was a bar where the bartender was sounding like some sort of dead pig with the way he was laughing at one of the other hosts jokes. At the end of the is room, there was a piano that played without anyone sitting there and William found that intriguing.

 

 _Where the fuck am I? And where the fuck is Logan?_ thought William while looking around at the scenery. He saw people chattering to each other in blissful ignorance, he eventually decided to sit at one of the seats nearby the bar whilst he waited for Logan to finally make an entrance.

William ordered a scotch neat as he took up the vacated seat he looked to his left he finally saw Logan coming out of the same exact door that Bill had just came through moments earlier.

“ I mean, can you believe this place,” Logan said in wonderstruck as he approached his soon to be brother-in-law.

William suddenly stared at the ceiling that had started to shake but opted not to question it as it could’ve been some sort of elaborate scheme to make the place seem more “real” instead he simply asked Logan how where they going reach the park.

The reason the room was shaking uncontrollably was due to the fact they were inside a train.

 _Yes we are in a fucking train_ thought William because apparently, he loved trains

William abruptly stood up and looked outside to the vast wilderness that carried so much life.

 _It really is incredible_ thought William in awe whilst staring at the beautiful sight

“I know you think you have a handle on what this is gonna be. Guns and tits and all that. Mindless shit that I usually enjoy ”  jested Logan making William chuckle as well

“But in the end, this place is the answer to that question you have been asking yourself since your sorry ass was born” Logan continued

“What question?” asked William with interest

“Who you really are,” said Logan unknowing the fact that William knew exactly who he was a _monster_ that could easily camouflage in society better than most snake’s

 _Dark wings, dark words_ William remembered his own father’s words who he claimed to hear the word of God and murdered his own wife in front of his only son

“And I can’t wait to fucking meet that guy,” Logan finished finally

 _Do you really? Huh. Well you’ll meet him sooner rather than later_ said a dark voice inside the Man in Grey as William finished his drink that he had bought earlier at the bar

  ***

As they arrived for their destination, the train made a steadily increasing chugging sound. The whistle sounded like a forlorn call in the night. The brakes hiss and screech when the train finally slowed down to a stop.

 _This is it_ William thought as he stared in awe at the magnificent _splendor_ ahead.

This world looked like something that came out of William’s wildest dreams. Children playing around with each other, the sound of the horses were making, woman using umbrellas despite the hot temperatures felt on their porcelain skin, men using cowboy hats with their guns inside their trousers readying themselves for any disturbance, the sand hitting on William’s face seemed to make this place more _real_ ,the metal clanging on each other for the simple creation of more metal and finally the typical architecture of the 1800s made this place absolutely glorious the attention to detail astounding.

“Let's get our feet, wet buckaroo," Logan said braking William out of his trance

William put his grey hat on and followed Logan while appreciating the view ahead until he bumped into by accident on some fellow

“Oh, Sorry,” stated William

“You kidding me?” asked Logan like the self-centered dick he is

“It was my fault let’s go on and forget this,” William replied

“Fuck you, Grizzly Adams,” Logan provoked shocking Bill a bit

As they continued their walk some of the natives tried to bring them into some sort of “calls for their great nation”

“Honestly this place is bigger than I thought it would be,” William said honestly

“What, this? This is just Sweetwater. Wait until you see the rest of the park,” replied Logan making William slightly embarrassed for not doing any research on this place

“How much bigger is it?” asked William intrigued

“No idea. I never reached the end” stated Logan like it was the most obvious thing in the world

As they passed to what seemed to be brothel a whore asked if they wanted to enter but Logan had refused for the time being saying “I want you to beg for it,”

 _Pig_ William thought bitterly when an elderly fell from his carriage, Billy went to help the old man out but Logan pulled him before he could do anything saying that the host would try and rope him into some sort of bullshit treasure hunt infuriating William a bit

The pair entered the _Mariposa_ and had ordered food whilst Logan proving once more that he was the degenerate asshole he was

The _Mariposa Saloon_ is the local saloon and brothel in Sweetwater. It is mainly run by madam Maeve Millay, with her assistant and fellow courtesan, Clementine Pennyfeather. The saloon was busy it was wide and had poker tables all over, people were either drunk or busing themselves with one of those fellow courtesan’s that this place had to offer, the noise in the background of the piano playing by itself peaked William’s interest yet again and the noise the men were making after losing there money’s worth of gambling was hilarious to Bill.

“You are the same way at work, you can never make a mess,” Logan said trying to be a smartass

 _You do not want me to make a mess of you, do you?_ thought William darkly trying hard to concentrate on eating his food when the same old man that had fallen approached their table and asked them if they wanted to go on an adventure.

 _Jesus, he managed to ruin my appetite_ thought William trying to clean out the blood that was oozing from the poor old man’s hand since Logan decided to stick a fork into it.

“I have a new gained a different sort of hunger you coming?” Logan asked smugly after a while

“No you go ahead and enjoy yourself, I’m going for a walk outside. Fresh air and all,”  replied William unknowing that decision would change the course of his life forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it  
> Until next time;  
> Alejandro

**Author's Note:**

> Until next time;  
> Alejandro


End file.
